New Member
by ComplteNerd2018
Summary: James just moved into town. Hes touring his new school and gets lost. It's all downhill from there!


_**Monika: "Disclaimer; CompleteNerd2018 does not claim to own DDLC or it's characters. DDLC and it's characters are owned by Team Salvato. This Story may be unfit for those who are easily disturbed or those who have experienced depression, abuse, self-harm, or those who have attempted, or knows someone who has attempted, suicide. FINAL WARNING! "**_

 _ **Monika: Don't worry, Star Wars Fans! CN18 hasn't given up on Star Wars:Timelines! He's just having some trouble coming up with something good for the second chapter. He just thought he'd write something to let you guys know he's still alive.**_

 _ **CN18: "Monika, promise you'll play along."**_

 _ **Monika: "I promise~."**_

 _ **Monika: "I would appreciate it if you downloaded the game, and spent some time with" me.**_

 _ **"With J̶̨̈́̅̀͌̿͊̚u̶͔̙̯͔̥̫͔͉͂̉̐͋̉́͘͜ş̶̳͓̬͚̔͊̈́̀̊̌͊ț̶̛̛̯̉͗͊̏͝ ̸̰̈́͊͘͝M̷̡͈̲̭̤̥̖̯͊̎͜ǫ̴̛͙̙͎̙̳͕͋̍̚n̴̨̧̿̍̑ì̵͍̣͈̖̫̪͚͐͒̈́̒̏̀̕̕k̶̖̺̜̬̤͖̞͒͗͌̃̐̉a̴͍̪̐"**_

James: I just moved into town from West Virginia. My mom decided to send me to a private school. She's currently on a business trip in Florida. I'm spending my first week in California alone. On top of that, I start at my new school today.

James: I'm looking for room 419. I was told to pick my uniform up there at the end of the day.

James: I would have very much liked a map, but the staff just told me to find the 400 hall. I have no idea where that is.

James: I see a sign that says 'Club Room'

James: Maybe there's someone who can help me in there.

James: I enter the room.

James: "Hello?"

James: I quickly notice that I'm the only one here. I'm about to leave when I hear the door open.

James: Three girls walk in. One has pink hair and looks like she could qualify for a 5th grader. She also has a covered tray with some sort of baked goods. One has purple hair, and is carrying some books and a portable tea set. The third, looks like she's way the hell out of my league.

Girl 1: "What do you think about Sayori bringing a new club member?"

Girl 2: "I'm fine with it as long as it's not a boy."

Girl 1: "Well, as long as they read real literature, and not those childish picture books that you read, I'll be fine with it."

Girl 2: "You take that back!"

Girl 3: "Knock it off you two! We should be supportive of the new member, regardless of what they like."

James: The third girl looks at me.

Girl 3: "Speaking of which, you must be the new member. I'm Monkia, and this is Yuri and Natsuki."

James: Oh shit! They're talking to me! I'm terrible with girls. What do I say? Just keep your cool, James.

James: "Hi, I'm James."

Natsuki: "Hi.

Yuri: "I..It's a pleasure meeting you."

James: Yuri immediately sits down and starts reading a book, avoiding eye contact."

James: "Thanks, pleasure's all mine."

James: Natsuki is a bit sassy, and Yuri is shy. Monika seems to be very outgoing.

I'm looking for room 419. They told me that's where I'd get my uniform."

Monika: "Ah, I see. This is the club room. 419 is down the hall and to the left."

Monika: "Natsuki, would you mind showing him there, I'd better go find Sayori. She's running a little late."

Natsuki: "Hey wait! Don't make me deal with this guy on my own!"

James: Monika ignores her and leaves the room. Natsuki sets her tray down.

Natsuki: "Hmphf"

Natsuki: "So your new?"

James: "Yes."

James: Natsuki crosses her arms and stares at me.

Natsuki: "Let me guess, you weren't paying attention when they told you the halls were color coded."

James: _Wow, that girl looks really annoyed with me._

James: ...

James: _It's kinda cute_.

James: "Heh heh. Yeah you got me there."

Natsuki: "Ugh, Boys… The 100 hall is red, the 250-259 hall is yellow, 300 hall is grey, and the 400 hall is blue."

James: "Wait, what about 200-249 and 260-299?"

Natsuki: "I don't know, It's kinda stupid and confusing if you think about it."

James: "Yeah, I went from the 100 hall to the 300. I was then lead to the 250 hall. What's wrong with putting them in order, ya know. That's kinda the way numbers work."

Natsuki: "I know, right?"

Natsuki: "Guess I shouldn't have been so hard on you for not getting the first time."

James: "Don't worry about it. I'd best be going."

James: Before I leave the room curiosity takes over. And I need something to do after school.

James: "Oh, by the way. What's your club about?

James: What the hell am I doing?

Natsuki: "Why, are you interested?"

James: "That's why I'm asking."

Natsuki: "It's a literature club."

James: "You know what, I enjoy a good book every once and while. Who do I ask about joining?"

James: Yuri looks up for the first time since she started reading.

Yuri: "You enjoy reading? What kind of books do you, uh, like?"

James: "Yeah. Si-Fi, historical fiction, non-historical fiction, the occasional supernatural book, and even manga every once in while."

James: Natsuki gives me a curious look, after hear that I read manga.

Yuri: "Ah, I also enjoy supernatural stories. The way the characters develop is never chiche, and the way they make you feel so uneasy, as if someone is watching you, is so thrilling. But when you turn your back-"

James: She looks away, embarrassed.

Yuri: "Sorry I...I..I'm rambling aren't I?"

James: "Oh no, you're fine. I've been known to go off on rants myself. I need to get goin' anyways."

James: "I'll be back in few minutes to see about joining, if that's ok?"

Yuri: "W...w… would you mind if we continued this conversation latter."

James: "Sure."

James: I leave the room.

James: When I return, there are two new people. A girl and a boy.

James: _That must be the Sayori girl and the new member they were talking about when they showed up._

James: "Howdy."

James: Sayori jumps a little.

Sayori: "AAH!"

FNG: "Hello. Who are you?"

James: "I'm James. I just moved here from West Virginia."

MC: "Welcome to the school. I'm MC and this is Sayori. She can be a little jumpy sometimes."

James: "Hi. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya'."

Sayori: "Oh no! I shouldn't have been spacing out."

Monika: "I see you've meet the new student"

Sayori: "eheh~."

Monika: "And from what Natsuki just told me, potential new member."

James: Sayori's face lights up.

Sayori: "Uwwah! Really!?"

James: "Yeah..."

James: Why am I doing this?

James: "So… got room for one more member?"

Monika: "Of course! We're always accepting new members."

Natsuki: "Why are joining anyways?"

James: "I...Uuuh. No idea. Acted on impulse, or something like that."

Natsuki: "Well, I hope you don't do that very often."

James: "I get the idea that you don't like me very much."

Sayori: "Natsuki, be nice…"

Natsuki: "Fine…"

James: Sayori doesn't seem to like when people argue…

James: "So… what do we do here. Read books?"

Yuri: "Well, it isn't just reading books. We also write poems. Some better than others but-"

Natsuki: " 'Some better than others'? What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuri: "Well, I mean some of us could use some… more intelligent words."

Natsuki: "And some people could expand their literature horizons."

MC: "Not again…"

Sayori: "Guy come on. I thought we settled th-"

Yuri: "Manga doesn't count as literature, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "Yes it does!"

James: Should I do something?

James: Yeah I should do something.

James: "Excuse me."

Yuri: "This argument doesn't concern you."

James: "Maybe not but, you are out of line"

Natsuki: "Wha?"

Yuri: "I...I… Explain yourself"

James: _It would appear I caught her off guard._

James: "Well, from what I can tell you intentionally picked subjects that who anger her. Her writing style is her writing style, you should not criticize it."

James: She turns her head, embarrassed.

Yuri: "I…"

Yuri: "…"

Yuri: "Y...Your right."

James: She returns to her desk, and continues reading.

Natsuki: "I've could've handle this myself but, thanks, I guess."

James: "You're welcome but, you shouldn't be so defensive. It unnecessarily escalated the situation."

Natsuki: "Wha- Whatever!"

James: _Aaaaaand, now it's awkward. Good job, me!_

Monika: "Well, let's talk about membership then."

Sayori: "YAY!"

James: I said I was going to do this, and I'm a man of my word.

James: "I'll join."

MC: "Well, I don't know…"

Sayori: "Oh come on! Please~"

MC: "Ok, I'm in."

James: _Sayori seems to be very happy with his response. I'm no expert, but I think she likes him._

Monika: "Right. Now that's settled. We've recently decided to write poems for tomorrow."

Monkia: "Is that ok with you, James?"

James: "Yeah. I mean, It's been a while since I've written one but, I'll give it a shot."

Monkia: "Great! Can't wait to see what everyone will write. In the meantime, you are free to do anything literature related!"

James: _Engage smart-ass mode. All systems showing green. We are go for launch._

James: "Isn't that the point of this club?"

James: Monika smiles sweetly and giggles a little.

Monkia: "You're a fast learner~."

James: MC and Sayori have already started to work on their poems together

James: _I feel bad about earlier, I should apologize to_ …

 **Natsuki**

 **Yuri**

 **Nah… I should work on my poem**

 **.**

 **M̴̢̠͉̪͎̤̗̜͍̱͕̞͎̽̌̓̀͒̎͋͆̚͜͜ǫ̶̫̥̖͉̜͖͇́̄̉͋̒̈́̍̊͗͜͝n̶̡̯̲̰̱̭̙̙̤̹̈̓̑͐͝ͅi̴̻̤̥̐̂k̴̡̰̱͔̠̰̾̔͑̕ä̴̠̫̖̰̤̗̗̘͐͒̆͑̓̈́:̶͙͖̫͍͋̎̇͋̀͘ ̷̨̝̩͊̐́̈́̿́̉̀̽̏̎̚͝͝͠N̷̥͐̌͗͂̂͠͠͠ơ̴̡̙͍̟͎̐̈́…̵̡̛̥̫̖͙̥͍̘̩̳̈́́̐͑̎̋̽͑̑̽̀ ̴̨̫̞̫̩̱͓̠̲̙͕̀̀́͂̿͌͋̂̐̽͐͘̚̚͝ͅT̷̨͉̪̭͇̭̬͚̏h̷̦͊͌̌͒̀̊͂̅̉í̴̛̛̥̳͎̲̑͗́͌̍̄̓̿̔́̕͝s̸̛̹͚̲̙̤̮̹̋̈́̓̋̽̈́̉͆̐͌͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨͉̱͈̞̮̬͓̹͉͔̟͙̳̀̓͆̓ͅc̴̨̫̱͓̩̖̩̙̰̍ͅḁ̸̛̛͒̿̄̽̓̌͋̒n̷̛͇̯̦̫͇̪̰̯̄̅̉͛̆́̔̒́̋̿͝͝'̵̢̧̪̪͚͚̘̰͚̻̮̅̔̎ͅt̸͉̩̪̮̺̦̬̙̝̣̞͚̟͒̐͑͛̑̿̑̓̊̂̊̊̉̂̚͜͜ ̷̧̣͉̗͓̫͖͙̹̂̇͋͗̄̂̀͊̌̔̕͝ͅb̴̢̨̜͓̟͙̱̗̫̙̪͈̟̱͒͒̆͂̓͒́̎͋͑̈́͑̿̌͝e̷̛͎̭̺͌̊͐̄̈́̽͌̓̔͗̽͛̄.̷̛͍̳͎͎̲͇̫̤̞̏̆̈̐́̊ ̴̨̢̭̞̪̫͋̀͒̕͠H̷̫͔̻̬̟̻̪̹̳̭̹͛̀̋̾̎͛̇̀̄͐̑̍̎̋͛ȅ̸̡̡̮̬͕̟͖̬̌̔̒̑̌̋̌̈́̅̋͝͝'̸̛̮̯̣̼̿̇̐̔̊̊̾́͛s̴̨̡̟̤̦͉̞̯̮͋̉͑̏̊̈́̒̚̕͠ ̸̧̪̗̤̭̗̗̬͈̳͉̻͔̥̗̈͋̇̓̋̌̕n̸̻̍̂̀͊̔̉͒͌̿̏͐̚͝ȍ̵͙͔͊̈́̌̃͊̎̅̚̚ͅt̶̢̼̭̙̹̱̻̳̝̳̿͊̄̈́͆̔͒̅̓̒̌̈́͛̕͜͝ͅ ̶̧̩̭̭͍͚̙̓̉͜p̶͔̻̹͎͕̟̗̱͇̅̈́͜a̵̡͉͝ŗ̸͔̥͓̺̹̼͉͔͐͊̓͗̏͛̎͋̚͠ͅt̷̢̛̲͚̬̓̅́̈͑̏̎͐ ̸͖́͛̒̎͐̈́͗̚͝͝ȯ̴̫̲̐̑́͌̒̀͗͆̌̕͝f̵̢͕͍̦̗̤̬͈̰̰̺͊͜͠ ̶̢̭̗͉̺̪̼̰͋͒͒̓̽̾͗̐̾͐̑́̕͘͜t̸̡̢̢̩̙͓̘̪̦͎͖͓̘̙͖͐̃͛͋̑̈́́̌̑̕h̶̲̪͈̓̊̉̍͘͝ẽ̸̡̢̡̲̙͇̬̙̬̪͚̘̋̏̈̊̅̕̕ ̸̩̼̆͊̎͊̊͂̍̊̔͛̀͠ş̴̨͓̺̙̮͎̜͙͓̲̖̺̄̀͒͑̉̈́͑̽ć̷̨͍̺̤̩̠̹̝̰̾̍r̴̮͓̞͙̻͚̪̥͉͆̃̿̐̆́͗͑͠ͅį̵̼͉̫̜̤̻̗̯̘͇̯͖͗́̿̎̄̔̑̈́͂̅̚͠͝p̶̢̮̹̣̠͙̹͂̓̍̽̓̽̅̍t̸̡̧̢̖̲̩̘̯̲̱̬͎͔̎̈́͒͜ͅ!̴̨̤̣̰̠͚͍͕̟͚͉̗̣̝̌̎̌̆̑̇̉̋̑̆̏͑͠ ̴̧̡͚̦͕̰̞̠͐Ḯ̶̛̛͉̪̗͒͛͛̓̀͋s̸̯̻̖̈͒̑̉̈́́͊̑͆̓͘̕͠͝ ̷̨̛̱̬̻̭̪̲̖̤͍̦̝̒̈́̅̎̍̃͐̆̿̊̀͗͘̕h̶̢͓̬̼̩͍͇̝̫̻̙̀̉̈́͗̅̌͆̌̈ȩ̶̣̟̦̰̖̣̺͉̉̎̄̓̑̈́ ̶̹̞̣̰͎̼̗̖̠̉a̸͕̬͕͈̝̹̝̣̞̥̖̲̾̐͆̓͠͠ ̸̧̻̗͈͆̄̀v̸̢̛̩͙͖͇̻̭̲̠̖͕̥͔͛̇̈́̈́̐̆̾͆͋̆͗̅ǐ̷͔͚̝͖̇̍̈́̈́̍͘̕r̶̛̭͕̟̥̰͔̟͍͋͑̕ụ̵͓͎̗̺̝̗̪̞̪̈̑̄̈́̂̂͆̎̆͌̏̾̓͘͝s̸̰̲̺̯̭̼̲͕͖̝͌̄̓̀ͅ"̷̛̫͔̹̹̩̤̘̏͐̆͊́́̋̂͘͠**

 **̷̨̛̥̥͚̦̥̖͓̱́̔͒̿̽́͌̓͐́̀͝**

 **̶̮̪͕͉̘̱̉͐̎̂̌Ḿ̸̛̛̤͕̳̠͇̲̫̺̆̋̋͊͂͐̈́̈́͠ͅõ̵͎̪̖̌̅͗̾̑̍̓̃̎̈́̕̕n̷̛͓̪̣͎̏̉̀̒͆͊̎̽̿̿͆̆͝͠í̸͎͎̠̥̮k̷̥̦͕̦̜̲̮͇͙̗͔̂̀̐̿̌ä̵̛̭̺́̆͛̽́̂̓͆͘:̶̖̟͉̮̉͗̔ ̵̠̱̝̤̈́͒̈́͐̔͛́͗͝.̸̡̛͕͓̟͙̙̰̯̝͕̂̄̃͌́̇̒͂͠.̶̛̟̹̣̤̥̪̟͉̭̋̽́̂͊͂ͅ.̴͚̪̦̤̎̀**

 **̴̗͉̫̍̌̀̕M̷͙̐̈̎͊̏͜o̵̘͍̮͔̪͚̖̱͈͎̗̫̙̒̿̊͐͛̄̅͒̇͂͗́͑͛͘ņ̸̟͇͈̙̲̱̭̗͙̲̝̰̒̇ͅͅì̷̪̙̖͎͕̺͍̙̖̪̖̯̩̗̈́̋̽͗͂̊̈́͐̽̾̓͜͝k̸̛̞̒̆͒̀͌͗̆̎̔͊̃͝͝͠a̴̧̧͕̖̥͖̞̪̙̭̥̯̠̫̕͜͝:̷͎̪͓̯͚̹̦͕̱̜̒͌͒̈̓̊̑̈́̓͜͠͝ ̴̡͓̯̥̬̬̯̆͑̐̐́̐̓̄̕̚͜͠͝Ĭ̸̟̮͓͖̬̦̖̄̉͆͗͛̿̅͊͝ͅs̴̡̧̢̬̮̯̦̰̻̼̫̐̋̿̎̎̃͌́̈́̔̍̀̐͠ ̷̨̨̞͙̳͍̫̪̯͚̟͍̰̳̙͐̈́̂͒͛̈̚͘̕͠ḧ̶̡̗̗͚̼͇̭̞́̎̕ē̸̡̢̞̰̙̯̳͉̦̯̲͓̟̈́͗̔̆̿̎̉͛̐̎ ̵̡̨̻̻͍̥̫̺̞̜̝͈͆̆̃̍̿̀͂͌̆͑͊͗͘ḻ̵̅͂̃͊̒̇̄́̒ḯ̶̡̡̧̧̬̻͉̭̗͓͕͙̘̲̏̌͘k̶̤͙͉̎ȅ̶̟̦̗͍̘̳̪̃̍̏͂̓̉̈́̎͑̕̚͘ ̴͔̬̟̫̰̟̱̱̺̊̐̕m̴̧̢̝̯̠̯͉̩̟̥͓̬͑e̶̡̗̠͖͖̬͍̦̤̥̿͋͛̏̾̈́͊̂́̚̕̕?̶̹͕̘̳̫̓̓́̔̃͝**


End file.
